Who would have thought
by ziggyR
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are now so close they can be considered best friends. What happened when Gajeel walked his friend Levy home? Read to find out. A Gajeel and Levy fanfict. No lemons included. Please review


_A GajeelxLevy fanfict. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I only own the story._

_Gajeel and Levy have been spending a lot of time together lately. Does the Dragon Slayer share the same feelings with the bookworm? Read to find out!_

* * *

"I'm going home now! Goodbye Lucy, goodbye everyone" Levy shouted while leaving the guild. It was a rainy night in Magnolia, Levy was about to go home. Jet and Droy had been drinking all night and were now too drunk to walk her home so she had to go by herself.

It was not long after she had left the guild when she heard someone running and shouting her name. She turned the other way and tried to distinguish the person running towards her. It was Gajeel!

"Levy wait!" Gajeel shouted once more. He was now in front of her, trying to catch his breath.

"What's the matter Gajeel? Did anything happen at the guild?" Levy asked quite in shock.

"Oh... no, everything is alright I just...I wanted to go for a walk and I thought I might as well walk you home. It's not like I was worried or anything...I mean I wanted...umm.." Gajeel was muttering nervously.

"Oh sure, we could walk home together." Levy giggled. It was quite obvious that Gajeel was worried of her walking home on her own so late at night. Needless to say that she was loving the sight of a worried Gajeel in front of her.

"Ok, let's go then" Gajeel said.

Despite the fact that it was raining as hell, the both of them were walking slowly. Levy's house was less than 20 minutes close. Neither of them wanted their little walk to end. They might have been silent but that didn't matter at all. They would never -well almost never- admit it, both for different reasons, but they shared feelings for each other. Gajeel had issues at expressing his feeling and Levy...well Levy was just too shy to make the first move. Suddenly Gajeel placed his hand around Levy's waist. Levy shivered.

"Do you mind?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't mind at all hun" she answered immediately regretting what she had just said. She had just spoken her mind without meaning to.

Gajeel made a -funny- surprised sound but he didn't say anything. He smiled to himself and kept walking with his hand still at Levy's waist. Levy was blushing like crazy.

Then all of a sudden Gajeel said:

"Well shrimp, I've been wanting to do that since forever" and without saying anything else he grabbed Levy and kissed her. It was a short kiss but it meant the world to them. Levy was the one who broke the kiss.

"Gajeel! We can't do that, we are like best friends" she said, still blushing.

"Well, calling me hun didn't sound very friendly to me shrimp" he answered.

"But I..." Levy was at a loss of words.

"Shh don't say anything else" Gajeel whispered and gave her another kiss. This time, it was a long proper kiss. Levy placed her hands between Gajeel's hair and pulled him closer to her. When they broke the kiss Gajeel said:

"Well shortie, we should be going, Jed and Droy would kill me if you got sick or anything" (let's not forget that it is still raining)

"M hm, let's go" Levy replied. She wrapped her arm around Gajeel's and continued walking.

"Who would have thought" she whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah you can say that again" Gajeel was whispering as well.

They were now in front of her house. _Damn it!_ She thought.

"So, I'd better head back to the guild now" Gajeel said unwillingly.

"Don't go" Levy said. "Please don't go, stay with me just for tonight" she continued.

"You do realize that everyone at the guild will know, right?" In fact, Gajeel did not mind at all.

"I know, but I don't care. Everyone at the guild is our friend, not to mention the fact that Lucy already knew that I had a crush on you" She smiled. She was so cute when she was smiling.

"Come on" she continued and got inside the house.

Her house was full of books. There were books on the bookcases -well obviously-, on the floor, on the kitchen, everywhere! Gajeel made a stupid chibi expression.

"Well now, that explains a lot"

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. I'll be buying a new bookcase some time soon" she said.

"Come on I've got to dry you because you are the one who is going to catch a cold now"

Gajeel followed her in her bedroom. It was of course not different than the rest of her house. There were books in every corner of it. Gajeel couldn't get the stupid expression off his face.

"Come on silly" she laughed "Here, take this" she said and gave him a towel to dry himself.

"Take this off, it's soaked" Levy said and got his shirt off.

Levy grabbed his hand and led him to her bed, she turned the lights off and got on the bed.

They were now laying on their sides facing each other. Gajeel had his hand on Levy's cheek and was rubbing it with his finger. Levy got closer to Gajeel and hugged him.

"Let's sleep like that" she said.

"Good idea" he whispered and hugged her back.

* * *

**So that was it guys. It's just a short story, I wrote it during class. Please review to tell me what you think about it. Thanks ^^**


End file.
